La cosas que Provoca el Alcohol
by angela300
Summary: Muchos se han preguntado ¿Por qué Hibari Kyoya nunca ha bebido alcohol?,. ¿Qué pasaría si esto sucediera?. Quieren averiguarlo, entonces entren y lean :).


**Autora: **angela300

**Summary: ** Muchos se han preguntado ¿Por qué Hibary Kyoya nunca ha bebido alcohol?, ¿Qué pasaría si esto sucediera?, Quieren averiguarlo, entonces entren y lean :)

**N/A: **Un pequeño One-shot que hice en mis descansos en las clases, ¿veis como los aprovecho?, no sé cómo es que se me ocurren estas cosas así, no es normal, ¿o sí?,¡Realmente LAMENTO no haber escrito nada en estos días, así que esto es como una pequeña compensación, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**One-shot: L**a** c**o**s**a**s **q**u**e** p**r**o**v**o**c**a e**l** A**l**c**o**h**o**l**.

**N/A: ** **¡**_Dedicado a todas las admiradoras de Hibari Kyoya-san__**!**_

**¡Disfruten :D!**

.-"Diálogos"

_**.- Pensamientos**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mañana tranquila en Japón, más precisamente en el patio de la familia Sawada , un bebe vestido con traje y una fédora negra, poseedor de una lindas patillas onduladas, se encontraba hablando [discutiendo] tranquilamente con 7 de los Guardianes

"¡Que hagamos que!" exclamo con algo de terror Sawada Tsunayoshi actual sucesor de Vongola

"Lo que escuchaste Dame-Tsuna" contesto con indiferencia Reborn

"Reborn-san no cree que es algo…" dijo el Guardián de la tormenta Gokudera Hayato

"Arriesgado" continuo Yamamoto Takeshi el Guardián de la Lluvia

"Además todos somos menores de edad"

Todos asintieron ante esa conclusión, en respuesta Reborn solo sonrió sádicamente para responder:

"Si tienen la edad suficiente para estar en la mafia, tienen la edad suficiente para beber" explico tranquilamente, ignorándolos completamente sacando una pequeña caja con papeles

"_**¡Que clase de explicaciones esa!"**_

"Tienen el día de hoy como límite, pero para hacer esto más divertido, lo harán por turnos, los que pierdan tendrán un castigo"

**o-o-o-o**

_**Primer Intento: Ryohei Sasagawa**_

.

La tranquilidad reinaba en una mansión tradicional japonesa, donde estabas cierto pelinegro vestido con una yukata azul marino con detalles negros, tomaba tranquilamente él te, no había nadie con el más que su pequeña ave Hibird y su puercoespín Roll, hasta que…

"¡Hibari!" las puertas de su casa fueron abruptamente abiertas, para dar paso a un peli blanco muy conocido

"Ryohei Sasagawa" respondió con irritación en su voz

"¡Hibari bebe sake conmigo al Extremo!"

"No, quiero" dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara al Guardián del Sol

_**Primer Intento: Fallado**_

_**Si mis queridos lectores tal y como piensan el divertido [sádico] juego de Reborn, es darle a beber Hibari alcohol, ya que el Arcoboleno le entro la curiosidad de saber porque Hibari lo evitaba tan constantemente**_

_**Segundo intento: Gokudera Hayato**_

Era un día tranquilo en la preparatoria de Nanimori, en una oficina de paredes de color pulcro blanco, se encontraba un dormido pelinegro sentado en su silla, disfrutando de la tranquilidad hasta que…

"**¡CRASH!"**

El pelinegro dirigió su cansada y enojada mirada al herbívoro que hozo interrumpir su siesta, para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes

"Gokudera Hayato" dijo con un aura cada vez más oscura

"¡Hibari pelemos si pierde tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera!" dijo Gokudera ignorando el aura del pelinegro

"Hn" fue todo lo que contesto el pelinegro, lograría desquitarse de tosas sus tensiones además de poder castigar al maldito herbívoro que molesto su siesta

**o-o-o**

Tiempo después se sintió un templo por toda Nanimori, ese día se vio a Hibari Kioya, el prefecto del terror salir molesto de las montañas de la muerte con algunos rasguños, también se dice que Gokudera Hayato se internó en el hospital el mismo día, se rumora que alguien hiso enojar al demonio de Nanimori, pobre chico, es lo que decían las personas…

_**Segundo Intento: Fallado**_

_**Tercer Intento: Chrome Dokuro**_

.

Hibari se encontraba revisando unos papeles del comité, tranquilamente, algo perdido en sus pensamientos preguntándose qué demonios pensaban esos herbívoros tratando de provocarlo, decidió no darle mucha importancia, hasta que un pequeño golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos

"Adelante" contesto levantando su mirada para observar a la persona que entro en la habitación, una chica de cabellos violetas y ojos morados, se veía nerviosa o eso es lo que Hibari notaba, si no mal recordaba era la chica que seguía a Rokudo Mukuro, frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de el en su mente, si no mal recordaba la chica se llamaba:

"Dokuro Chrome" dijo mientras afilaba ligeramente su mirada viendo a la chica

La chica al escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada agachada como la tenía, para mirar al perfecto, suspiro tratando de hablar calmadamente

"Y-yo…" sin evitarlo se puso nerviosa "Lo siento" fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la oficina, dejando a Hibari algo confundido

_**Tercer Intento: Fallado **_

_**Cuarto Intento: Yamamoto Takeshi**_

"¡Yo!, Hibari" saludo alegremente Yamamoto, al perfecto que iba pasando por las canchas de beisbol, Hibari simplemente lo ignoro

"_**Parece cansado…lo tengo" **_pensó Yamamoto preocupado "¡Hibari!" llamo alegremente Yamamoto

"Hmp" dijo el prefecto mientras volteaba a la dirección del beisbolista

"Juega contra mi" fueron las palabras que salieron de Yamamoto

"¿Por qué tendría que jugar un juego para Herbívoros?" pregunto algo irritado, dando media vuelta para marcharse o eso era hasta que…

"Ah¡, Gomen, gomen, no sabía que te asustaran estas cosas" dijo mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda, caminando hacia el campo de nuevo, con una sonrisa calculadora que solo podía en combate

"Lo haré"

"_**Lo tengo"**_ pensó Yamamoto

_**o-o-o**_

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de las clases, todos los alumnos de Nami-chuu se retiraban a sus casas a exención de 2 chicos, el perfecto de terror Hibari Kyoya y la estrella del club de beisbol Yamamoto Takeshi

"Bien, Hibari lo único que tienes que hacer es batear un lanzamiento y ganaras" dijo con simpleza Yamamoto

"Bien" Hibari se puso en posición, Yamamoto tomo la pelota hasta llegar a su posición para lanzar, al llegar su sonrisa alegre desapareció siendo remplazada por la mirada que Hibari catalogo como _"Carnívora"_

_**1…**_

_**2…**_

_**3…**_

_**¡Estrai One!**_

Fue lo que Hibari escucho decir a Yamamoto, después de sentir como una ráfaga de aire le pasaba a un lado

"Tienes tres intentos Hibari, ahora solo quedan dos" dijo Yamamoto con diversión, Hibari simplemente lo ignoro para volverse a poner en posición, Yamamoto hiso o mismo

_**1…**_

_**2…**_

_**3…**_

"_**¡Estrai Two!**_,

Vaya Hibari no eres muy bueno en este juego" dijo con inocencia Yamamoto "Ya lo tengo que te parece esto, si tu fallas este lanzamiento harás lo que yo quiera, ¿es suficiente motivación?"

"¿Qué pasara si yo gano?" pregunto molesto por la forma tan confiada de hablar de Yamamoto

"Bueno si eso pasa dejare de molestarte por lo que resta del día" dijo feliz al ver la afirmación del perfecto

"Bien" dijo con simpleza, volvieron cada uno a sus posiciones, pero antes de tomar el bate Hibari se perdió en sus pensamientos _**"¿Por qué no logra ni un lanzamiento?, el incluso había mandado a personas a distancias más lejanas con solo sus Tonfas…"**_

"Hey, Hibari ¿estás bien?" pregunto algo preocupado Yamamoto al ver al perfecto inmóvil, pero lo que realmente no se esperaba era que el perfecto levantara la mirada para darle una sonrisa sádica _**"Algo no estaba bien"**_

"Empecemos" fue todo lo que dijo el perfecto ante de tirar el bate, para tomar en su lugar sus tonfas, Yamamoto observo el cambio sorprendido y confundido _**"Sus Tonfas son más pequeñas que el bate, las posibilidades de que logre golpear son muy pocas**_"

"No creo que sea una buena idea" le dijo Yamamoto antes de ponerse en posición para lanzar

"Preocúpate por ti Hervivoro" fue lo que le contesto

_**1…**_

_**2…**_

_**3…**_

_**¡CRASH!**_

Fue lo que se escuchó, en el lanzamiento la pelota había sido bateada tan fuerte por Hibari, rosando el rostro de Yamamoto a una velocidad sorprendente, para dejar marcado un agujero en la pared detrás de el

"Parece que gane" fue todo lo que dijo el perfecto antes de irse

"_**Realmente no me lo esperaba" **_fue el único pensamiento de Yamamoto

_**Cuarto Intento: Fallado **_

_**Quinto Intento: Lambo Bovino**_

Hibari inhalaba y exhalaba con os ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse, había pasado todo el maldito día con interacciones y provocaciones, realmente pensaba que si algo mas lo llegara perturbar llegaría a su límite, trato de concentrarse en la pila de documentos delante de él o ese era el plan hasta que al abrir los ojos se topó con unas orbes esmeraldas delante de su escritorio o más específico sobre su escritorio, se encontraba un niño de unos 5 años con un extraño traje de vaca y con una expresión algo creída con una sonrisa de superioridad

"¿Eres Hibari Kyoya?" escucho esa voz infantil e irritante preguntar, por alguna razón, si instinto le dijo que no contestara, decidió ignorarle asintiendo levemente con la cabeza

"Oui, Lambo-sama te habla subordinado" lo escucho hablar nuevamente con esa voz que ya empezaba a fastidiarlo

"Ah¡ ya se, Te quedaste sin palabras al ver al gran Lambo-sama" lo escucho hablar nuevamente, su paciencia,[Que era a decir verdad casi inexistente] se estaba agotando, trato de calmarse

"Bien, quiero que hagas algo por mi subordinado" Hibari estaba listo para golpearlo, pero a su mente llego cierta chica de cabellos castaños y ojos achocolatados

_¡No es bueno golpear a las personas Kyoya!_

El pequeño Bovino al no oír respuesta lo tomo como una afirmación y coloco un vaso con lleno de algo que Hibari reconoció como…sake?

"El gran Lambo-sama te _**Ordena **_que lo bebas" bien Lambo había tentado su suerte al provocar a Hibari, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue que Lambo creyera que podía ordenarle algo a alguien y ese alguien no era ni más ni menos que Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto del terror de Nami-chuu

Consecuencia: Lambo fue abruptamente golpeado por las Tonfas de Hibari y lanzado afuera de la oficina siendo arrojado por la ventada del comité disciplinario, rompiendo dicha ventana y aumentando el mal humor del prefecto

_**Quinto intento: Fallado**_

_**Sexto Intento: Mukuro Rokudo**_

Pensando aun el agujero de la ventana de su oficina Hibari fruncía el ceño molesto, sin duda haría pagar caro después por ello, este no podía ser un día más irritante pensó, en la tranquilidad de su hogar o eso es lo que había pensado, hasta que recibió un mensaje de su novia recordándole la promesa que le había hecho de salir con ella, lo había olvidado entre tantas cosas que había pasado en el día

Suspiro mientras se cambia el uniforme, ya que cierta castaña le había prohibido rotundamente llevarlo, se colocó un conjunto sencillo, un pantalón negro, con una camisa negra, con una chaqueta negro con blanco abierta, dejando ver un colgante plateado a la vista, se sentó cómodamente en su sala, mientras esperaba a Haru, sirviéndose algo de té, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, sintió un aroma peculiar en la habitación

"Rokudo Mukuro" frunció el ceño reconociendo el olor

"Kufufufu, eso estuvo cerca"

"¿Que hacer aquí?" pregunto molesto Hibari

"Se podría decir que jugando un poco contigo" sonrió burlonamente

"¿Jugando?"

"Si, un pequeño juego que se le ocurrió al pequeño Arcoboleno"

"¿Él bebe?"

"Si, lamentablemente perdí parece que mi olor me delato" dijo de manera falsamente resignada Mukuro

_**Séxto Intento: Fallado ¿o no?**_

.

El día resplandeciente de los dorados rayos solares penetraban por las ventanas de las casas, los colores de la ciudad nuevamente se encendieron tras ser bañadas por el brillo cegador de los rayos solares, invitando a los habitantes a reorganizarse en sus vidas cotidianas y monótonas con diferentes estados de ánimo, Haru caminaba tranquilamente a la casa de Hibari, era cierto que quería salir de paseo con él, pero también estaba preocupada había notado a Hibari algo enojado y cansado todo el día

"_**No, no tal vez no sea nada y solo me estoy preocupando sin ninguna razón" **_

Cuando finalmente llego, camino tranquilamente hacia la entrada, para deslizar lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con una escena algo bizarra, sus amigos se encontraban sentados en el suelo [si incluso Hayato y Mukuro ] con expresiones de enojo, indiferencia, nerviosismo, pena, vergüenza, miedo y diversión [por parte de Reborn], mientras Hibari los miraba con un aura oscura sumamente intimidante, como si estuviera regañando aun par de niños, la castaña tomo esto como bandera roja, sabía que si no tranquilizaba al pelinegro las cosas se pondrían peligrosas para sus amigos.

"Kyoya" saludo algo nerviosa la castaña a su novio "¿Qué es lo que haces?"

"Haru" Hibari voltio al verla, los Vongola tomaron esto como el final de su castigo o eso pensaron hasta que el pelinegro hablo de nuevo "Solo disciplino a estos herbívoros, podrías servir algo de té"

"Hai" contesto resignada la castaña, sabía que cuando el pelinegro se podía en ese estado, lo mejor era no intervenir, aunque tenía algo de curiosidad de lo que pasaba, se dirigió a la cocina del pelinegro, extrañamente ya había una tetera con té preparado en la cocina

"_**Tal vez, solo la olvido"**_ pensó restándole importancia, regreso a la habitación con la tasa de té preparada y extendiéndosela al pelinegro, ambos sin notar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Mukuro "Aquí tienes"

"Arigato" fue lo último que dijo antes de deslizar el líquido por su garganta, lo que paso después dejo completamente sorprendidos a los Vongolas, vieron como Hibari parecía fruncir levemente el ceño, mientras en su rostro aparecía un ligero pero notable sonrojo, para luego caer de rodillas, frente a Haru, [la cual estaba delante de el en esos momentos], mientras su flequillos tapaba su expresión, permaneciendo inmóvil

"¡Hibari-san!" grito preocupado Tsuna, acercándose a su guardián de la Nube

"¡Hibari al extremo!" siendo seguido por su guardián del Sol

"¡Friki de las peleas!" Hayato siguió a su Jefe, no es que estuviera preocupado por el pelinegro [Si, aja]

"¡Hibari!" Yamamoto también se acerco

"Parece que la diversión, acaba de empezar" dijo divertido Mukuro, siendo escuchado por todos

"¿Diversión?" dijo confundido el castaño

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez Mukuro?" pregunto Reborn, mientras todos miraban a Mukuro

"Porque no lo ven por ustedes mismos" dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente, apuntando con su mano hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Hibari, al voltear se encontraron con una imagen, que los dejo en shock, si no fuera porque la estaban mirando por sus propios ojos no la creerían, Hibari estaba arrodillado sosteniendo la mano de una sonrojada Haru besándola ligeramente, para luego levantar la mirada dándole una sonrisa coqueta y diciéndole: _**"-Vorrei andare a fare una passeggiata con me la signorina?"**_

"¿Eh?" contesto Haru estaba sonrojada y confundida

"_**¡Italiano!" **_fue el pensamiento de todos los Vongola salte la escena

"Parece que las clases con Dino, fueron un éxito" dijo divertido el Arcoboleno

Hibari al no recibir respuesta de la castaña se levantó lentamente del suelo, observando analíticamente su alrededor, viendo las miradas de todos sobre él.

"Veo, que está acompañada, discúlpeme" fue lo último que dijo para salir de la casa, no sin antes giñarle un ojo a la castaña, todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no lo detuvieron, [otros porque simplemente se les hacía divertida la situación]

"No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo salir así" comento distraídamente Mukuro, fue el comentario lo que saco a todos de su shock

"Pero que fue lo que le paso a Hibari-san" pregunto Tsuna confundido

"Mukuro" llamo Reborn, mirando fijamente al Guardián de la Niebla

"Yo no hice nada malo, solo cumplí con la petición que nos hiciste Arcoboleno" menciono con falsa inocencia Mukuro

"Eso quiere decir…"

_**¡Que Hibari está ebrio!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**N/A: **Fin de la **parte 1*,** si queridos lectores habrá **parte 2*** que sería el final, bueno eso depende de ustedes, dejen mensajes, si hay segunda parte se dirá todo lo que Hibari hará mientras esta ebrio y como la Décima generación Vongola lo trata de atrapar :D

**Ah¡,** usa cosa más lo que Hibari dijo en italiano se traduce como: _¿ Le gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo señorita?_

¡Dibuja tu mundo, imaginario! y Denme ideas para el próximo capitulo, mi Musa esta de vacaciones :(

Bueno eso es todo Sayo


End file.
